Virtualization technology may enable a single system to run multiple guest operating systems in virtual machines (VMs). Such VMs may communicate with each other and other physical machines via standard networking protocols such as TCP/IP. Some systems may provide a network appliance in a VM. Such VM-based network appliances may be referred to as virtual inline network appliances (VINA).